Back to Derry
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Bev and Ben are happily married with a son in his late 20's. When a call comes through that one of their friends has passed away, Ben and Bev are forced to return to a town with bad memories... will bad things happen all over again!


_A/N: My first IT FF ever… but one of my all-time FAV movies in the world, John Ritter, sadly gone but forever missed and Tim Curry, who is btw, one of the BEST actors in the world. I hope you enjoy this… reviews are awesome… they keep me grounded and happy… and they keep me uploading. =D_

The sun was rising when the call came through.

Bev was rushing around making breakfast for herself and her husband. Ben was up stairs, dressing for the day's events. They were going to visit their son, Little Eddie, who had taken a rare week off work to spend with his family, and his parents didn't want to miss out on the occasion. The drive would be long, since he didn't live in California, but Boston, MA.

"Goodmorning, beautiful," Ben greeted sliding his arms around his wife of 30 years, and kissing her softly on the cheek, his lips lingering longer than necessary.

Bev smiled, closing her eyes and embracing the affection of her husband. "Goodmorning, Ben."

"I missed you this morning," he admitted still holding her. "I woke up and you were gone."

"I wanted to get up early so that we could leave as soon as possible," she told him, twisting her body around so that she was now facing her husband. She pulled her hands up around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. "I also did some work…" she admitted sheepishly.

"What did you work on?" he asked with sincere interest. Despite _Rogan Incorporation_ shutting down when Bev left for Derry, terminating her relationship with Tom Rogan, Bev did not give up her career, but re-established it in California, where she now resided with her husband Ben Hanscom.

"Just a little sketching," she said.

Ben stepped out of her arms as the phone started ringing, and Bev reached for the receiver.

"Hanscom residence?" she greeted.

"_Is this Beverly Marsh?_" the male voice responded.

"Yes," she answered feeling a tug at her heart. She hadn't been called that in more than 30 years, not since she and Ben had left Derry and married.

"Hello. My name is James Pitcher, I'm a nurse from Derry Hospital and I'm sorry to inform you but Mike Hanlon passed away in the early hours of this morning, you are one listed as his next of kin."

Bev felt her chest tighten.

"Ma'am, are you there?"

"Yes," she choked. "I'm here. Thank you for letting me know,"

"Yes, but I have some things for you… belongings of Mike that were left for you and a man named Ben Hanscom… do you know him?"

"Yes," she trembled. "He's my husband."

"I'm sure this is a terrible time for you. But maybe you could make some arrangements to collect his things from the hospital; they remain in storage until you do."

"I understand. Ben and I will collect it as soon as we get a chance."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry ma'am."

"Thanks."

She hung up then and turned to Ben, who was watching her intently.

"What?"

"Mike died…" she said as the tears welled up in her eyes.

Ben pulled her to him, and folded her into his arms, as she cried into his t-shirt.

… … … …

Bev packed some clothes into a suitcase, as Ben watched her intently, leaning against the door frame. "Are you sure you're okay?" he frowned looking extremely worried about his wife. The news about their friend had hit her hard.

"I'm okay," she assured him.

"And going back to Derry?" he questioned. Ben would be lying if he didn't admit that he was a little nervous himself. That place had bad memories attached to it. Not only had they fought a monster, they had lost a few friends along the way, good friends, lifetime, bonding, friends.

Bev took a deep breath. "I'm scared. I won't lie."

"I am too," he admitted. "But it's going to be okay… I promise."

Bev looked over at her husband and forced a smile. "You always had my back, didn't you?"

"What can I say," he said with a shrug. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ben."

Ben nodded.

"What are we going to do about Little Eddie?" he questioned. They were supposed to visit him, and they're time with their son was already limited. He was a hard worker. Little Eddie was a lawyer and barely had time for his wife, Jenny, let alone his parents. Ben and Bev grabbed every opportunity they could when it came around.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I think going to Derry is more important… I don't know, it would see a bit-"

"I agree," he said.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah. We owe too much to Mike, to just blow him off."

"He won't notice our absence," she said sadly.

"But we will," he pointed out.

Bev agreed. "You wanna call him while I finish packing our clothes."

Ben nodded. He crossed the room to his wife and kissed her gracefully on the forehead. "I'll be with you, the whole time… I swear."

"I know," she smiled.

Ben left the room to make the phone call to their son.

_I am not sure where I'm going to take this story… which of course is the fun of it, there's always room for changes and for me that's fun. I hope you liked it, reviews help let me know ;)_


End file.
